Semiconductor technology has been developed for years in a brisk pace. In order to achieve high packing density wafer for ultra large scale integrated (ULSI) circuits, the dimensions of devices have been scaled down to sub-micron range. A lot of semiconductor devices and integrated circuits are applied in the field of manufacturing computers. Computer has become an important tool in life. Thin film transistors (TFT) and a liquid crystal display (LCD) are widely employed in the computer technology, such as note book computer, for displaying. Thus, the technique for making the TFT and the LCD has become a key technology in the computer industry. How to manufacture thin film transistors or the LCD with high yield is an important issue for present.
A glass substrate is required during the formation of the TFT or LCD. Thus, an apparatus for holding the substrate is provided in order to deposit thin films on the substrate. A convention apparatus includes a plate for positing the glass substrate. A plurality of fixer is formed on the plate to fix the substrate. However, the conventional apparatus can not achieve the requirement to obtain high yield devices. For example, the substrate is always crashed by an operator when the substrate is loaded or unloaded and the backside of the substrate is always damage. Further, particles that are generated during the formation always stay on the surface of the plate. It usually needs a sandblast process to perform on the surface of the apparatus after the apparatus is used. In addition, electric static discharge problem will arise due to charges will accumulate on the surface of the plate. According to the conventional apparatus, the substrate can only be set up on the apparatus by hand, which will cause contaminate problem.
What is required is an improved apparatus for holding substrates.